Shouldn't Have Asked
by dragongirl5k5
Summary: A night when Lucci drags an annoyed Paulie away from the bar. And Paulie learns that when a co-worker takes you into an alley and wants to screw you; it's best not to ask questions. Or make too much noise. Warning: Yaoi sex. Don't like, don't read. R


I've decided to write this because I love this couple a lot! Sadly it is very scarce to find these stories around so I made one myself! I mean how could you not like it? A bad-ass villain, and a hot carpenter doing it? For all others who like this couple, try writing with it. There are so few stories of them.*sigh*

**Disclaimer:**I do not own One Piece or any of it's characters. If I did I'd probably be sailing on a Pirate ship through a sea of money.

* * *

"H-hey! What the hell?!" I complained when I was roughly grabbed and dragged out of the bar I had currently been drinking at.

"They're about to begin a loud, meaningless fight, which you would be most likely to be involved with." The latter explained.

Tch. What the hell does he take me for? some neanderthal that needs to take part in bar fights. I never get involved in such things....Unless of course it looks fun or I'm plastered.

"You take the fun out of everything." I mumbled childishly. He said nothing and continued walking.

"What do you care anyhow? So what if I'd get into a bar fight?" I asked, very annoyed. He sighed.

"Because I would most likely have to drag your intoxicated ass home." He answered firmly. I glared.

"Oi! I'm not even drunk! But I could be if you wouldn't have dragged me out!" I argued. He simply continued walking.

"Hey, I'm talking to you pigeon boy! Come to think of it where is that damn bird?" Paulie said aloud. He hadn't seen the bird for quite a while.

Which means Lucci had been talking the whole time. Wow...there's a shocker. It was very unusual for him not to use his bird.

"He took off." The man said shrugging. I gave him a disbelieving look.

"And you have no clue why?" He shrugged again.

"Whatever, I'll buy it. Geez, I wonder if you're up to something..." I joked.

"Well, if I was you'd be the first to know." He retorted sarcastically.

"Are you calling me stupid?!"

"Excellent observation. You're getting better at this."

"Smart-mouth bastard." I cursed.

There was just something about this guy that ticked me off. He always acted like he was better than me. He made me look like a complete idiot sometimes. He used that stupid bird to talk all the time. And he always stares at me with that serious expression. Does it go any deeper than that?

"Did you stop for any particular reason?" Lucci asked rhetorically.

Apparently, I had stopped walking while I was caught up in my thoughts.

"Nah, I was just thinking."

"I guess you're incapable of doing that and walking at the same time."

"Shut up, douch bag!" I yelled.

Damn, he just always knew how to get my blood boiling! Maybe it's because we're opposites when you think about it....He'd dark haired, I'm light haired. He's quiet, I'm loud. He's calm, I'm reckless.

But then again, don't opposites attract? I don't quite see the logic in that though. If you have nothing in common, all you can do is argue a lot. Wish I would of had that little epiphany a while ago.

"Tch, well whatever. I think I'm going to head home." I said.

"You think you can actually make it without passing out in an alley?" He asked, his voice laced with disbelief.

"Pft! I'm not even drunk; I'm barely hazed." I snorted.

There was a short silence before I decided that meant it was time to leave. I had barely made a step in the other direction before my wrist was grabbed harshly.

''W-what?" I questioned the offender.

"What a shame. This would be easier if you intoxicated. Oh well." Before I could manage to ask what he meant I thrown against the wall of the alley.

I only was able to get out a surprised, "Wha-?"

Then he did something that was so rare I had to blink to make sure it was there. Rob Lucci smirked. But it wasn't a happy smirk; it looked to dastardly.

I felt that my wrists were still in his grasp so I tried to wriggle away. That only made him tighten his grip. I was trapped, with his body pressing me against the wall.

"Lucci, what....what the fuck are ya' doing?!" I asked. My voice was tinted with light worry.

I received no answer. Until he brought his mouth up to my right ear. His hot breath blew onto to it and I had to suppress a light moan.

"What do you _think _I'm going to do to you?" He whispered seductively. He then used his tongue to trace along the sensitive skin.

"Ah!" I cried out as I felt his wet muscles trace lines along the side of my neck.

His hand s had snaked their way down to my abdomen, and were slowly easing me out of my coat. But I wasn't going to be that easy to get.

I backed up against the wall quickly landing with a thud, stopping his motions. I hadn't even noticed how my heartbeat had sped up so rapidly. But was it out of fear or anticipation?

Of course he hadn't been stopped for long. One of his hands slipped itself under my shirt and began to roam over my toned chest. Out of instinct my hand lunged forward and grabbed his wrist.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I demanded.

"Is it so hard for and idiot like you to understand? I thought it would be obvious." He scoffed.

"Yah well, this isn't something that happens every other day! I'd like to know why you're about to do me in an alley?!" I protested. Seriously, has this guy ever heard of a bed?

"Do you really need a explanation?"

"Yes!" Oh, shit. There was that evil smirk again. You know maybe I shouldn't have asked.

"It's simple, I wanted to take you. I was pretty sure you'd be drunk by now but I suppose I can compromise..." The conniving man explained.

"You were planning to rape me?!" I yelled rather loudly.

"I guess you could put it that way."

Just my luck. I was about to be screwed senseless in an alley, and I had no say in the matter. On the other hand I was about to be screwed by the Rob Lucci. Should I be flattered of scared?

Before I could finish rationalizing the situation in my mind, I felt those hands trying to undress me again.

"W-wait!" But before I could finish I had already been stripped of my jean jacket. Said hands then continued to slip themselves under my shirt.

I let out a low grunt as I felt his hands trace along my muscles in irregular patterns. It felt so freaking good. When was the last time I had kinky sex like this?

"Nnn....Lucci!" I moaned as he teased my sensitive nipples. Even though my eyes were closed I could just see him smirking.

His mouth moved to my neck and he bit down roughly on my collarbone. I was so distracted by him ravishing my neck, that I hadn't noticed him slipping my thin shirt off.

He gently licked around the red mark placed on my neck, sending shivers coursing through my body.

"Ah!" I cried out when his hand brushed over my clothed member.

"Seems like you're enjoying this." he commented smugly. I glared at him.

"Fuck you!" I spat.

"Gladly." That was the only warning before he roughly squeezed my cock . I let out a muffled scream and he kneaded that specific area.

"I hope you'll try to be more quiet. As nice as it would be to hear you yell, we wouldn't want anyone to see this now would we?" I nodded and bit my lower lip to prevent any noise from escaping.

"Hn. I didn't think you would be so submissive."

"You're such a dick."

"Wrong choice of words in your case."

I had a sharp intake of breath as he unzipped my skin-tight pants. Slowly, and teasingly he pulled down all clothes from my waist down. The only thing left covering me was my thin shirt and the pair of goggles on my head.

"L-lucci!" I groaned as he caused friction between our lengths. Fucking tease.

All I could hear was the sound of a zipper and immediately my body tensed. He grabbed my hips and firmly pushed me up against the wall.

There was no warning, no comforting gesture before he fully sheathed himself in one thrust. I bit down so hard that a small trickle of blood dripped off my chin.

After a minute or so, I slightly adjusted to the pain before he slammed into me again. I gripped his shoulders to keep myself standing. Even I was sure my legs would give out any minute.

As he continued his thrusts, the heat inside of me was begging to be released. But at the moment all there was, was pain. Until he found that wonderful bundle of nerves.

"Gah!" I screamed aloud. He noticed the effect it had and hit my prostate with amazing strength and accuracy. Soon pleasure swept away most of the pain as he hit that spot dead on.

I could tell he was getting impatient when he let out a low growl in the back of his throat. He grabbed my hardened cock and began pumping speedily.

The fast rhythm of his thrusts and the hand job became too much to bear. The pleasure and heat exploded out of me in one, quick burst. I let out a choked yell of ecstasy before relaxing my muscles entirely.

Soon after he he followed suit, when I felt his hot seed spill into me. Finally, he retracted out of me and released his grip on me. I had to lean against the wall for support.

"Well, are you satisfied?" I asked between pants. I was trying to sound annoyed, while at the same desperately time trying to catch my breath.

"Very." He answered. His voice was still monotonous and hadn't faltered at all. I sighed. Not even sex could make this guy lose his cool.

I mumbled a few curses under my breath and muttered, "well see you tomorrow asshole." I reached down to grab my discarded pants. But before I could he grabbed my wrist and lifted me up to eye level.

"What?! I thought you were satisfied!" I screeched angrily.

He smirked once again, even tough it was still small it kind of creeped me out. What really scared me was that hungry, predatory look in his dark eyes. I felt like the prey being that was caught within his hunter's grasp.

"I'm not finished _yet._" Lucci said. I gulped. I was in an alley, in all my naked glory, with. a normally stoic, horny man.

God, I wish I was drunk. I really hope I'm too sore for work tomorrow. Hell, I hope I'll be able to walk straight. And I hope that snickering I hear from behind the wall is just my screwed up imagination.

* * *

Sadly, no that was not his imagination. But when you have hot yaoi sex in an alley, someonesbound to find you and start laughing. And have a huge nosebleed....Or maybe that's just fangirls *shrugs* Anyway....

In all honesty, I didn't think it was really that good and it might be kinda suckish. Well tell me what ya' think, and reviews would be great. Flames will be sent to Zoro, and we all know what would happen next! I'm sorry if there's any mistakes that I missed, hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
